The Melancholy of a Goddess
by Blackace70
Summary: Palutena reflects on her loving affections towards a certain hedgehog. Affections, that she knows will never be returned to her. One-Sided SonicxPalutena; Slight SonicxPeach.


It was around near 2 o'clock in the afternoon as Palutena made her way to the backyard balcony. It was only up until recently when she had first arrived at the mansion that she had made it a daily routine of going to the balcony on the second floor that had a great view of the mansions vast backyard fields. Most smashers often questioned as to why she often went off on her own. Those who knew her and her reason behind it let her be. As she reached the entrance, Palutena let out a small smile realizing that she had managed to arrive early. She snapped her fingers and a light blue orb appeared. Revealing a digital clock time within; the time itself showed it to be 1:59.

The Goddess muttered as she looked at the time "He should be arriving in about 3… 2… 1…"

Her small smile widened as her ears perked up to a familiar sound. Off in the far distance, could be heard the faint sound of a Sonic Boom being emitted. Following that, a blue streak appeared and skidding to a stop in the middle of the backyard was none other than the renowned fastest being alive, and the main reason why the Goddess of Light came out to the backyard every day; Sonic the Hedgehog.

Palutena leaned against the balcony railing as she watched the blue hedgehog walked around, stretching his arms and legs in the process. Possibly to relieve the stiffness he felt in his arms and legs after his run. Palutena had learned recently that after lunch around 1:00; Sonic always liked to go on a run around the mansion. And thanks to Master & Crazy Hand, they made it even possible to allow him to run across vast field of different dimensions. No one knows where he goes during his runs but they all say that he arrives in the backyard usually after an hour. And for Palutena, that's all she needed to hear.

Some would ask why the Green haired Goddess would go out of her way to make sure she sees Sonic arrive from his run each day. And the answer was quite simple actually.

Palutena; Our Lovely Goddess of Light was deeply in love with our legendary blue blur.

She wasn't entirely sure when her affections for the hedgehog first manifested. But she was positive it was sometime after their first match against each other.

It was a simple one-on-one exhibition match. Hosted by Master Hand to celebrate the arrival of the new smash fighters; all the while welcoming back the returning smashers as well. When it was her turn, she had been pitted against the blue hedgehog himself. Walking through the hallway to their fight destination; Palutena snuck a few glances at the hedgehog. Looking at him, she honestly didn't know how to feel about him. From what she heard from Pit; Sonic was all around, a pretty decent guy and friend, given the time to hang around with. Though, at the same time, he had a bit of an ego that got the better of him sometimes. The Goddess hadn't realized she had been caught staring until the blue hedgehog stopped walking. Thinking he was going to comment on her glance; Palutena was actually surprised when he said the following.

" _I heard from Pit that you're actually pretty quick on your feet as well. Alright; this out to be fun, let's see which one of us is faster; The Goddess of Light or the Legend of Speed himself"_

And with that, he sped off; leaving her standing in the corridor, stunned. Palutena blinked a few times before bursting out in laughter. Pit was right; that guy did have a bit of an ego, but that wasn't a bad thing to her. If anything; it showed just how confident he was in his skills. Not wanting to be outdone by a blue rodent (Forgive her, Sonic) she tightened the grip on her staff and flew after him; Intending on teaching her spiky opponent a lesson or two.

Their fight took place in Isle Delfino. And for the first time; Palutena had never felt so alive in a fight. Throughout the whole battle, the time spent was mainly hit and run between the fighters. Palutena utilizing her Auto-reticle to its fullest while Sonic relied on his trademark speed; the Goddess, though she felt guilty afterwards, did have a moment of satisfaction, seeing the speedy hedgehog slam face-first into her well timed reflect barrier. She tried expressing her remorse, but seeing the hedgehog slide to the ground against her barrier made it difficult. It didn't help her case; that she had also been trying not to giggle the whole time.

The fight continued on, and in the end, it resulted with her loss. Now while she could be a sore loser from time to time, she wasn't upset at her loss. It was a great match, with her having an equally great opponent. And while she may have lost, she gained something more long-lasting; a friend within Sonic the Hedgehog.

-X-

Palutena snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a voice calling out to her lovely hedgehog. Seeing who it was; her heart slumped immensely. For the person walking out towards the hedgehog was the cruel reminder as to how the person she loved will never be hers.

It was none other than Princess Peach: Sonic's Girlfriend.

She watched as the blonde princess wrapped her arms around the hedgehog in a deep embrace. Immediately she felt her heart clench at the sight, silently wishing that it was her hugging Sonic and not the Mushroom Kingdom princess. She remembered when she first met the princess.

The woman had been in the kitchen, baking one of her trademark dessert cakes when Palutena ran into her. After talking for a bit, the two became fast friends; through the conventions of fine sweets and desserts. During that time, Sonic had entered the kitchen and exchanged brief greetings with the two ladies as he went to the fridge and got out some chili dogs he had been saving (How he manages to eat that on a daily bases. And not get sick, the goddess will never know). As the chili covered hot dogs were heating up in the microwave; Sonic started up a conversation with the two ladies. Palutena learned that not only did the two of them know each other. Their worlds had collided a few times to participate in Olympic Games. Once he heard the familiar sound of the microwave beeping to signify it stopping. Sonic excused himself and his food out and left the girls to their own devices.

Palutena smiled as she waved goodbye to the speedy hedgehog and turned to continue her conversation with Peach, when she noticed her state.

The Mushroom Kingdom Princess had also waved goodbye to Sonic, but still kept a slow paced wave going, despite the blue hedgehog already being gone from their presence. But that's not what truly caught Palutena's attention; what truly caught her eye was Peach's expression.

The blonde princess' face bore a solemn look, as if she was saddened to see the hedgehog leave so abruptly. Her face had grown a faint blush, while her eyes had a longing look hidden within them as if she was staring at something she wanted, but couldn't have. Palutena, for as long as she has been around, knew all too well what that look on her face; Peach was bearing right then and there.

That was a look of a woman in love.

By the time the princess had recovered from her trance; Palutena decided that she would get out of the princess' way and would leave her to her baking. The Goddess exited the kitchen faster before the princess could say anything. It was later that evening during dinner time did the Goddess decided to confront Peach on her apparent affections. Well, 'Confront' seems like such a strong term; more along the lines of find out when and where her feelings for the hedgehog manifested. After some prying, blushing, and a few stutter denied claims, the princess finally relented and admitted her affections for Sonic. She told the green haired woman that the first time she started to admire Sonic was when they first met in their first ever Olympic games. But the time when she truly fell in love with the hedgehog was when they did a pair figure-skating routine together at the Winter Olympic Games. Mario had accidentally sprained his ankle during another event, so Sonic volunteered to take over. Peach offered Palutena the video copy of routine they did together, so that she could see for herself. And the Goddess took her up on it. But as she would soon come to realize, she wished she hadn't seen the video.

Back in her room, Palutena started the video and it showed Sonic and Peach, about to start their duet skating. As the video progressed, so did their duet. Palutena was impressed, no amazed at the skill and gracefulness Sonic showed on the ice. But her attention moved from the hedgehog to the princess. She saw how Peach's expression in the video changed from amazement, to excitement, and by the end of the video, changing to an expression she had already had the familiarity of seeing earlier today; a deep loving expression. By the time the video finished, the Goddess had come to two shocking realizations.

One, even though it had been boiling under the surface for a while now, and even though she told herself that she saw Sonic as nothing more than a friend. This video finally made herself, come to terms with it. She had fallen in love with Sonic the Hedgehog. After seeing how caring and passionate he could be. The Goddess came to admit her affections for the speedy hedgehog.

But unfortunately did she come to her second realization.

Just as she came to terms with her feelings for Sonic; Palutena saw just much Peach's love for Sonic truly was. And unlike hers, Peach's love was longer, farther, and ran much deeper than the Goddess'.

-X-

Palutena snapped out of her thoughts once again to look back the pair. She must have been completely out of it as she saw the couple sitting down on top of a blanket having a picnic from the basket Peach had brought with her. Sonic was chowing down one of the sandwiches while Peach was giggling and wiping the hedgehog's crumb filled cheeks.

"Easy now, Sonic, the sandwiches aren't going anywhere." Peach chided with a smile

"Sorry, but I can't help it. I love it whenever you make something."

The princess giggled "Oh Sonic"

 _*Drip*... *Drip* *Drip*_

"Huh?"

Palutena looked down at her clenched fist to see drops of water on it. Palutena blinked in confusion before that the 'water' was actually her tears. Palutena wiped her eyes and forced back her sob. No, she wouldn't cry; she told herself she wouldn't cry whenever she would see them. She knew full well what she was getting into when she had gotten them together.

"But…" She muttered "It doesn't make it any less painful."

Peach looked up away from Sonic and noticed Palutena watching them from the second floor balcony. She waved at her gaining the Goddess' attention.

"Hey Palutena, do you want to come join us?!" She called out

Palutena jumped up in shock at being called out so suddenly. When she realized what Peach was asking, she gave a weak smile and shook her head.

"No, not today, maybe some other time."

Before the princess could say anything, the Goddess quickly left the balcony and back into the mansion. Sonic, seeing the short exchange had a confused look on his face

"What was that all about?" Asked the hedgehog

Peach gave a worried glance "I don't know; was it something I said?"

Sonic could only give an unsure shrug as the two looked back at the spot Palutena was.

-X-

Palutena came to a complete stop in the hallway after running from the balcony. Her breathing was heavy, and tears she had been holding back for so long finally broke free and starting streaming down her face.

"Why… even though... I said it wouldn't bother me." She choked "Even though I knew what I was doing."

She dropped to the ground and curled up against the wall. Her knees up and clutching her arms tightly "Why, why does it hurt so much?!"

In all the year she's been alive, with all the pain she's been subjected to. All of that seemed like nothing compared to having a broken heart. The wise Goddess now finally understood the meaning behind that mortal quote

 _If you love somebody_

 _Let them go_

 _If they return, they were always yours_

 _If they don't,_

 _They never were…_

 **-X-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Scene Break***

Palutena slowly walked back to her room, her hand on her forehead as she wearily stared at the ground before her. She was so lost in her trance, she didn't register was going on in front of her

"Watch out!"

Palutena snapped her head up "Huh?"

Before she even knew what happened, the green haired Goddess found herself being crashed into violently, by something and being sent to the ground. The woman let out a pained ground as she rubbed her head, due to the intimate connection it had with the floor.

She heard someone above her speak out in a concerned voice "Oh God, I'm so sorry about that. Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine" She replied, though her voice was laced with slight irritation

She opened her eyes and saw a hand being offered to her. She gratefully accepted the gesture "It's my fault." She stated as she began to get up "I should've been…watching...where I was...going."

Palutena's eyes widened at the person who help her up. This person or teen had short rich blue hair and green eyes; he had a white T-shirt and blue short-sleeve hoodie, black jeans and red sneakers. But what truly got her attention was the guy's additional features

"Sorry about that, I was in a complete rush when I got here."

 _His short blue hair was spiked out to resemble a set of quills_

"I'm visiting my dad today and they wanted me to meet someone. But I ended up running behind schedule, ah, no pun intended." During this; the teen pick up his white framed, green tinted shades that had fallen on the floor in his crash

 _A familiar sharpness behind those emerald green eyes_

"I was so focused on getting to my destination. I guess I really wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

 _But the biggest feature; were the two triangle shaped ears on his head_

"Um… Excuse Me?"

' _He looks so much like…'_

"HEY!"

Palutena jumped up "Huh, what?"

"You okay? You started blanking out so suddenly." The teen stated worried

Palutena blinked before silently cursing at herself for blatantly staring at someone "Sorry, I just had a lot on my mind." She lied "Anyway, it's alright; I better not keep you keep you held up anymore than necessary."

"Thanks"

He waved at her before starting off. Palutena watched as the guy was about to run off, when temptation gave in "Wait…"

The teen stopped and looked back confused

The Goddess bit her lip "What's your name?"

"Oh" The guy smiled and turned his body halfway towards her. He pointed his thumb to himself and winked

"I'm Blitz." He introduced "The son of Sonic the Hedgehog and Starforce Megaman."

And with that, he sped off in a streak of blue light. Palutena felt a blush start to grow on her cheeks as she brought a hand to her chest

"Blitz…"

The Goddess smiled before turning to walk away. But before she took even two steps, she looked back with a look of shock.

"Wait, SON?!"

 **The End**

 **Welp, this one-shot has been on my list of things to write for a while now, so I thought I get this done before going back to my stories. This is the first time I've written a story with angst and Hurt/Comfort tag in it. So I hope I did a good job on it.**

 **As for the story itself; I honestly felt bad for Palutena as I was writing this. In terms of Smash pairings for Sonic, SonicxPeach is my most favorite ship. SonicxPalutena didn't really hit me at first, but thanks to some fanart of it on DeviantArt, it change my opinion of it real quick. I say this, and my first one-shot regarding this pairing is a heartbreaking one. Wow, am I sad.**

 **Anyways, you'll noticed my OC Blitz who I had Palutena bumped into at the end. That may be a hint to another story, maybe yes, maybe no. Only time will tell in the future. Also the poem; to those who get the meaning behind it, you understand why I put it. But if it's still unclear, here's another rendition of it.**

 **If you love someone, let them go**

 **If they return to you**

 **It was meant to be**

 **If they don't,**

 **There love was never yours to begin with.**

 **It's pretty much self-explanatory, but it just means that when it comes to someone you love. Would you rather be with or seem them happy? A question one should ask when looking for a relationship.**

 **And that's it, nothing else left to say. I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot; and be sure to check out my other works.**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
